


Caught

by BonesyBoop



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Possible Dub-Con, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesyBoop/pseuds/BonesyBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time last year, my friend and I were craving some Predaking/Starscream smut. And so I delivered. And then forgot I even wrote it. And here it is. No fancy summary cause it's just good ol' PWP.</p><p>Possible dub-con warning. Sticky. Pre-episode 'Plus One.' Shit title cause I needed to call it something.</p><p>'Really, this had been going on for too long...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

This had been going on for far, far too long. He really had to put a stop to it – after all, it’s not like Starscream actually _enjoyed_ his…encounters with the beast. It was just that, well, the entire situation was far too absurd to bring up to Megatron.

…He’d likely just want to watch anyway…

Starscream jumped, wings hiking up high on his back as he spun around. He knew he had heard something that time, that tell-tale click of massive claws against metal. And yet, predictably, nothing was there. Hmph. Had Knock Out been present, the sports car would have called him paranoid. Coward though he may be, he was no fool. Starscream knew he was being hunted.

Troublesome, how that thought sent a pleasant shiver up his spinal strut.

Giving the hallway behind him one last nervous sweep of the optics, Starscream hesitated only briefly before turning to continue on his way. In retrospect, he could have taken one of the halls that the beast was just far too large to traverse through…but there was no way he was letting that infernal _Predacon_ force him into hiding on his own ship!

A low growl sounded from behind him, and instinctively Starscream began to walk faster. His eyes were surely playing tricks on him – the flash of yellow optics, the flick of a pronged tail disappearing around a corner. If there was anything good he could say about the beast, it was that it certainly knew how to work someone into a panic. Now if only it would direct that attention to the damnable Autobots-

Starscream froze in his tracks as he found himself at a dead end, the doors before him cycling open to reveal a seldom used storage room. How had he even gotten down here?

A hot ex-vent blew against him from behind, followed closely by that guttural growl he’d grown far too familiar with. Starscream was made acutely aware of the looming presence behind him, the Predacon’s jaws mere inches from touching his wings, his powerful EM field crackling against Starscream’s sensory network. The jetformer let out a shaky ex-vent of his own, optics wide and bright as his systems began to heat up, both with anticipation and fear.

He was shoved forward then, the Predacon behind him letting out an impatient snort as Starscream stumbled into the storage room. The Predacon advanced in after him, slowly circling the Seeker, massive muzzle flaring as it drew in his scent.

Starscream’s optics darted to the doors as they cycled closed – the beast snarled and shoved him again, this time with enough force to knock him to the ground. The Seeker cursed and scrambled backward, but to no avail. One massive claw was enough to pin him to the ground, the pressure enough to make him just slightly uncomfortable as his wings were forced against the floor.

“Why you-“ Starscream continued his futile struggle as a matter of pride, claws scrabbling against the dragon’s. “You should count yourself EXTREMELY fortunate that I have not reported your insubordination to Lord Megatr-!”

He was cowed into silence as the beast lurched forward and growled at him, baring sickle sharp teeth. Evidently ‘Megatron’ was not a welcome topic. Starscream sneered, prepared to retort as the Predacon took in a deep vent of heated air. The prone Seeker was struck silent as the beast’s muzzle dipped down, thick, heavily textured glossa sliding against the glass of his canopy.

He most assuredly did not moan, despite what the smug twinkle in the beast’s optic might say.

The claw on his chassis moved to pin a wing instead, muzzle moving down to sniff at his pelvic armor. Oh, Starscream knew all too well what he wanted –

And damn it all if he wasn’t powerless to stop it.

The first slow lick against his valve panel had the Seeker’s backstrut arching, fighting between closing his legs or opening them wider. He wasn’t given much of a choice as the outer segments of the beast’s maw moved to pin his legs down, splaying him wide open for the world to see – well, if the world could see past the massive body eclipsing his own.

The scrape of sharp denta against his panel had him gasping, said panel snapping open to reveal an already well-lubricated valve. The beast purred, the sound deep and guttural and vibrating through Starscream’s pelvic area, causing another involuntary shudder.

He collected himself enough to glare at the beast, “Well? Get on with it!”

The Predacon purred once again, this time taking care to press two smaller jaw segments to Starscream’s valve rim, the Seeker gasping and fighting not to moan in response, hips twitching into the contact despite. The purring and teasing went on and on until Starscream was a whimpering mess, hips canting up as far as they were allowed, back arching up against the cold floor. The beast was watching him with intense optics, vibrating rumble deepening each time the Seeker would whimper and thrash. And, finally, predictably, the Seeker broke.

“Please-please-“ Starscream bit down on one of his own claws, a long, drawn out keen of arousal escaping him. His optics were overbright, vents working at full capacity in a futile attempt to cool his body, the very air around them heated from their activities. “OhPrimuspleasemore-!”

Starscream’s vents hitched as the Predacon obliged, jaw segments locking firmly around the Seeker’s legs. The claw pinning him down was removed, the beast’s wings flaring out around them as if to shield his conquest from prying eyes. Finally the Predacon’s optics glazed over, olfactory senses delighting in the heady scent of the Seeker’s valve. Finally, Starscream had begged – and now they could both get what they desired.

A high-pitched shout dissolved quickly into a moan as the Predacon’s heavily textured glossa slid out against Starscream’s wet valve, eagerly lapping at the lubricants leaking out from the folds. The Seeker was vocal as always, all wanton moans and delicious writhing, hips trying valiantly to buck into his ministrations despite being firmly pinned. And soon would come the dragon’s favourite part.

The flat of his glossa pressed against the outer rim of Starscream’s valve, oral and interface lubricants mixing as he drew his glossa up and down in firm strokes, drawing long, deep moans from the Seeker. Different actions would get different reactions – a flick would get a loud gasp, quick licks would get the Seeker frantic and panting, and this…

Starscream arched violently against the floor, claws scrabbling for purchase as that thick, exquisitely textured glossa slid into him, moving and stroking sensory nodes in ways a spike never could. He practically screamed in pleasure, the dragon answering with a guttural growl, impossibly talented glossa pushing further in yet.

The jaw segments locked around his legs tightened, holding him firmly (and annoyingly) in place as the beast’s glossa began to writhe and move inside him, wonderful, perfect, unnatural, friction sending him into a frenzy of bliss, tossing and pleading and praising to high heaven for the beast to continue, oh Primus, oh yes don’t stop so good, so wonderful, Predacon-!

The Seeker screamed as he came hard, the Predacon’s assault unrelenting, devouring him through the massive overload – it was enough to send him into a second minor overload directly after. He could feel the mix of oral and interface lubricants dripping from valve, no doubt coating the inside of his thighs. He should be disgusted. And yet instead, he felt a primal satisfaction seeing the beast between his legs, watching him with intent, attention focused _entirely_ on him.

Well. Starscream always had had a weakness for being the center of attention. Now was the time the beast would withdraw and stalk off…

But the Predacon did not let him go. Jaw segments were still locked around his hips, glossa still firmly sheathed inside his valve. The Predacon eyed him silently, and after a few moments his glossa flexed inside the Seeker, pointed tip rubbing up against his deepest sensory node. Starscream’s post-overload systems reacted intensely to the stimulus, hips attempting to buck up into it as he moaned.

Evidently, the beast was far from done.

 

\---

Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, intent and focused on the prone form below him. The fifth overload had caused the Seeker to go offline, and he was likely to stay like that until his systems finally cooled. He would certainly need some Energon after their…work out.

The Predacon purred, tail swishing behind him contently as he took in a long whiff of the Seeker’s scent. His glossa dipped down between Starscream’s legs, lapping up excess lubricant from his valve. Everything about the Seeker screamed to him, telling him to take, to claim, to own. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand a lot of himself.

But, he resolved, he would in time. And he knew, when he finally did know himself, it would not be Primus that Starscream called for in the throes of passion.

It would be _him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more and turn this into a series, for the sake of glorious crack.


End file.
